Why Izaya shouldn't take the train
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: molestation. useless plot: Izaya gets groped on the train, while Shizuo is with Psyche and Tsugaru. au with shizaya family ooc and mama mpreg Izaya getting molestated with no strength to push the pervert away. will shizaya later? groping. non-con. ooc. au. M rated. no anal. short story. don't like don't read. reviews are luv-kappalord of kappacumber tea


**awww shizaya family time c:**

 **well not really**

 **but in another au sure**

 **here izaya had his babies tsugaru and psyche born and is living with shizuo**

 **mpreg was there**

 **ooc because of lovey-dovey family atmosphere**

 **in the end this is the story**

 **izaya and the butt toucher on a train**

 **basically a short visual scene where izaya is butt groped**

 **on a train**

 **molestation**

 **with shizaya babies and papa shizuo on the train too**

 **very short**

 **very izaya uke with no control c:**

 **don't like don't read**

 **this long author note has warned you about it's content.**

"Dada, I want to see the view from the door," Psyche said to Shizuo who was currently carrying the child. The bodyguard smiled and headed towards the door which was a bit far in front of them.

"Alright, alright" he answered and looked at Izaya, "I'm heading there, alright?"

The raven male nodded, watching Shizuo and Psyche disappeared into the crowd.

"You're not following Tsu-chan?" Izaya asked Tsugaru who was holding his hand.

"Nope, I'm fine here mother," Tsugaru replied, as the older son he was the cool and collected one while Psyche was the ball of energy in the house of the Heiwajimas.

Izaya ruffled Tsugaru's blonde locks lovingly and rubs his head softly with a smile, "How many times to I have to tell you to not be so polite with me, Tsu-chan-"

Izaya tensed when he felt a big hand touching his lower back.

His heart started to beat loudly. A chikan? **(the more you know c: "** stupid man **" men who grope women in public are called chikan, I shall call you pervert-tan)**

Why must it be in this situation?

And why Izaya of all people to grope.

Get a highschool girl or someone else pervert.

"Mom?" Tsugaru looked at his 'mother's' paled face, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, i-it's n-nothi-" he shuttered as he felt the hand caress his lower back and went lower, squeezing his bottom.

Izaya quickly covered his mouth with his right hand out of reflex. Both of his eyes widened, sweat beginning to form and his breathing were coming out in pants.

"Your face's red mother and you're sweating. Are you going to vomit?" A confused Tsugaru asked worrying over Izaya.

No, he can't tell Tsugaru what was happening. Besides, he's still a child to know this kind of things.

Izaya snapped himself back into consciously and let out a shaky sigh.

He then looked at Tsugaru, "Go get Shizu-chan, now. And don't come back here, understand Tsu-chan? Mama will be fine."

A confused Tsugaru just nodded and followed Izaya's order. He tried to squirm his way in the sea of people and went to Shizuo's spot that Psyche led him to.

He felt a bit relieved but it didn't last long—

"Oh? Looks like you're a little 'special', aren't you?" Chikan-tan whispered into the informant's right ear which made him shivered at the hot breath.

"M-preg, huh?" a soft laughter, "Looks like I'm lucky to see one here and now."

He felt a red light flashing In front of his eyes and Izaya went into the crowd to stay far away as possible from the pervert.

Damn it! The pervert had made the situation into his advantage to take actions.

 **molestating on a train.**

Izaya started to clench his hands. No. There was no way he'll scream and attract a lot of attention just because a pervert's hand was touching his bottom, right? This was truly embarrassing.

Izaya slipped out a soft moan when he felt the pervert's right hand slid into his clothes and started to play with his left nipple while the other hand touching his clothed crotch.

Both of the smaller male's shoulders started to tremble when Chikan-tan pulled Izaya's hip closer to him. He could feel the other's hardened member poking at his bottom.

The informant bit his lower lip and both of his crimson eyes started to widen. He covered his mouth to stop the moans that were threatening to spill out any moment.

.

It happened again.

Despise. Izaya despised himself for being so helpless.

Izaya lowered his left hand and tried to pry the pervert's hand that was currently pressing his covered crotch or try to prevent someone from looking at the embarrassing display.

And it looks like Chikan-tan was amused at that and it was proved when he heard a quiet laughter from behind.

.

Izaya's fear started to climax when he felt the hand pulled down his jean's zipper.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop it.

No!

He cried out in his heart as he shut both of his eyes while looking down. He bit on his lower lips harder and his face had turned a deep red from embarrassment. Izaya still tried to get the pervert's hand off. If not, he still looked like he was still trying to get away even if the effort was so little.

But Chikan-tan didn't give up there; he nibbled on the raven's ear lobe.

"Nnh.."- it made the smaller male let out a soft groan.

Help me.

Someone, help me..

.

"Sir…" A person put a hand on the pervert's shoulder and squeezed very hard.

Stop.

The pervert's hand stopped and moved away from Izaya

Izaya glanced slightly, only to know what made the big hands and harassment stopped.

…

Silent and relief.

…

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya finally spoke softly finding the words.

Shizuo's aura was terrorifying. "Sorry for interrupting your 'conversation' here with Izaya" Shizuo gave a forced smile at the pervert with the emphasis of his death grip on the shoulder, "But it looks like the both of us have reached our destination."

Thank god. Oh wait that's me.

 **the END c:**

 **yeah**

 **maybe**

 **tbc or not**

 **good bye** **FOREVER Chikan-tan to the trash can you go with tsukiyama trying to eat kaneki c:**

 **make up shizaya smut later?**

 **drink some kappacumber tea to forget all of this.**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
